Guinevere Drake
This roleplay character belongs to Queen (tumblr), and can be found here. Guinevere Drake, born Gwenhwyfar and also known as Gwen Rook, is an extremely old and powerful Seelie. She was banished from the Seelie Court two years ago, after an unspeakable incident occurred. Despite being born as a powerful Seelie, she cannot access most of her powers, as she is not eating enough Seelie food and because of the curse her father placed on her centuries ago. While Jonathan Morgenstern is her soulmate (according to the Seelie Queen), the pair of them do not seem to be in a relationship in any form. Biography Early Life Guinevere was born as Princess Gwenhwyfar, the youngest child and only daughter to two unnamed Seelies. Her father had held an important position at the Court and her mother was the younger sister of the Seelie Queen. She had nine older brothers, however, she was her mother's favourite. When she was still a child, she snuck away from the Court to visit one of her brothers, who had joined the Wild Hunt years prior but had sent a message to her, begging to meet. When she arrived, she couldn't find her brother, but instead found the leader of the Wild Hunt, Gwyn ap Nudd. Despite the rules, he was interested in why the child had come, and let her see her brother secretly. Her brother tried to convince Guinevere to leave the Seelie Court, sensing that their father had wicked intentions for her, though he wasn't sure what. Guinevere refused however, and left. Wanting to make sure nothing happened to her, Gwyn followed her in secret, which was lucky because she was attacked by a other Seelies. Guinevere was able to fight them off with a branch, but Gwyn intervened just in time to stop them from killing her. Impressed with her courage and strength, he offered to train her in secret. Training With The Wild Hunt For years, Guinevere was trained by Gwyn in secret, and after a while, managed to become a skilled fighter. Even though both did their best to keep this secret - as it was universally agreed that Guinevere's father would not be okay with this - as the years went on, that became harder. Guinevere has grown into an immensely beautiful woman, gaining the title of Siren from others, due to her ability to make anyone do as she said. Her father, sensing the power she could bring him, manipulated her into helping him, however, Gywn - who figured what he was doing - warned Guinevere against him. After an argument with her father, Guinevere ran away to the Wild Hunt, where she continued her training with Gwyn and her brother. For her birthday, her brother gave her a horse, which she named Mellt. All was well for her, until her father blackmailed Gwyn into sending Guinevere back, which Gwyn reluctantly did. Civil War After that, Guinevere was imprisoned by her father, only brought out when he needed something from her. Her mother visited her often, though was unable to help her daughter escape, as the lock could only be opened by Guinevere's father. Everyday, her father would come in and try to convince her to work for him, and everyday, she refused, not wanting her abilities to be used by someone she knew was pure evil. However, Guinevere's imprisonment was actually what kept her alive. When a few months had passed, there was a civil war going on in the Court, which killed most of its inhabitants, including Guinevere's mother and three of her brothers. While, officially, no one knows who started it, both the Seelie Queen and Guinevere herself know it was the latter's father; the Seelie Queen because she knew that he wanted to be rid off his wife but saw no other option, Guinevere because she had heard her father make some of the plans. Her father had allowed her to be released so that she could attend their funerals, which all her remaining brothers returned home for. Guinevere tried to get help from her brothers in regards to her situation with her father, but they were all either too scared off him or believed he was right. Even her maternal aunt, who was one of the most powerful Seelies, could do nothing to help her niece, for she needed her brother-in-law's support, and helping Guinevere could cause unwanted retributions. Enslavement After years of imprisonment, her father came to visit her one last time. The two had their usual conversation, though Guinevere noted something was different about her father, but couldn't quite work out what. When he was about to leave, he told her she was allowed to leave her cell. However, as she was leaving, her father handed her two armbands, saying that they were a present. After much convincing from her father, Guinevere eventually put them on. Unfortunately, they were enchanted, and forced the wearer to be subjugated to the will of the person who possessed the corresponding ring, which her father possessed. Guinevere tried to leave the Court that night, but found herself unable to. She was confronted by one of her brothers, who reminded her that their father had forbidden her from leaving. Giving up, Guinevere resigned herself and went with her brother back to their home. The ShadowHunters According to Guinevere, she remembers when Shadowhunters were created, and - although her memory of it is somewhat foggy - she recalls feeling a surge of powerful Seraphic energy when it was said to have occurred. At the time, she was being forced to entertain a Warlock before killing him. However, after the power surge went through the world, her father summoned her back to the Court to inquire what she knew about this, which was - quite frankly - nothing. The next time she saw a Shadowhunter was over fifty years later, when two of them stumbled into the Seelie Court. She was present during their interrogation, where they told everyone present that they were Nephilim, who had been tasked by the Angel Raziel to rid the world of Demons. Adventures The Consul London, Again WWI Peru with Magnus The Cirlce The Series Appearances Category:Queen_of_Swords_007 Category:Original Characters Category:Shadowhunters Characters Category:Female OC Category:Female Character Category:Seelie Fae Category:Seelie Royals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Lucy Hale FC Category:Guinevere Drake